


In Her Memoir

by GDITRISHA



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Family Issues, Family Loss, Feels, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Grief/Mourning, IDK I JUST NEED TO CRY AND GET THIS OUT MY SYSTEM, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Introspection, Multi, Other, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Third Person, Reconciliation, Reminiscing, Terminal Illnesses, mentions of blood - vomit - other excreta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 15:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14936751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDITRISHA/pseuds/GDITRISHA
Summary: Mari Katsuki's days are dwindling and, unfortunately, numbered. Saddened to know that her demise is set on stone and that she'd be leaving nothing for anyone, she asks help from family and friends to create her memoir.





	In Her Memoir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari faces the flame.

It's just like sighing but on steroids. Well, for me at least. Drinking was never really my "thing". I'd always end up stationed outside small bars and local restaurants during get-togethers and reunions, leaving the wasted and napping few undisturbed until they were awake and sober. However, I don't mind waiting though because that would buy me enough time. Just five minutes will do and I would have contemplated something about life then, with a breath, be reminded by the very vice reducing mine.

It happened to be one of those nights.

A good friend had invited me for some yakiniku. I admit I was weak -it's an offer I can't and will never ever refuse. My arrival made my friend giddy and she hugged so tight, I felt my backbone crack. The establishment was bustling with business as waiters conveyed trays and relayed their patron's orders as per usual the smell of grilled meat and malty beer brimmed the place. One of the waiters sets a glass of beer for me.

"I'll just have water." The waiter nods and immediately retrieves the glass.

"Classic Katsuki-san, hand it here!" One of my classmates licks the foam from his lips then raises his right hand up to signal the waiter. The waiter promptly walks over to his side then sets it down on the table.

"I'll have hers since she won't drink. Still can't loosen up?" He taunts and takes a gulp leaving it half empty.

"I won't be able to taste the pork, stupid."

The pork was still piping hot when I placed it in my mouth and it burnt my tongue. BUT GOD THE SAVORY-SWEET GOODNESS WAS SOMETHING TOO DELICIOUS TO WAIT FOR TO COOL. He laughs at my misfortune. What's funnier though is most of my high school friends were already tipsy, some spoke gibberish as they slept, others horked meat then washed it down with even more beer, while the rest burst into laughter as a response to their exchange of witty banter. The atmosphere was surprisingly nice and the moss green walls made me calm. I don't usually pay attention to detail but things were different and apparently, with all this food, I was in a good mood too. There were two empty seats left, the other seat was reserved with the use of a coat hung on its backrest. There was one more person arriving.

The waiter had returned with my glass of water and a figure behind him with a familiar voice saying a soft, "excuse me, coming through." as he wove his way to take his seat next to mine and hers. Apparently, my friend's face beamed in delight when he sat. It's my ex-boyfriend.

Overtly ecstatic, she finally breaks the news that they're engaged with her right hand up and flaunting the silver rhinestone-encrusted band on her finger. Everyone congratulated them both, I did so too but the atmosphere changed.

 I had to excuse myself to get my needed nicotine fix. She didn't seem to mind my absence though because she and her ring got everyone’s attention. Good for her.

As I stood there with the cigarette perched between my lips. I retrieve my lighter only to find out it’s out of juice. For the first time in a long time, I could feel that wringing lump in my throat.

Apparently, he needed his fix too. He stepped out with a light and an entire pack in hand. He placed the flame near my direction and I brought mine close to it. Faint cricket music was the only thing masking our silence.

“When’s the wedding?” Though the question had a rather weird taste on my tongue, the silence between us was more unhinging and I didn't like it.

“February.”

“That was fast.”

“Well, she’d been planning her wedding when she was younger so.” He says making smoke shaped into an “o”. The noise inside the restaurant started getting louder with rather familiar voices chattering yet again.

“Hikaru!” My friend calls her fiancé with glee. Hikaru discards his half-finished cigarette on the trashbin’s ashtray then hands over his last pack and lighter to me.

“I quit.” His tone wasn’t angry but resolute and gentle. He walks toward the entrance then draws the blue, linen curtain to the side.

“Love her or else.” I warned while flicking the ash off of mine.

And without breaking eye contact nor his tone he responds, “I do.” before entering the doorway with a smile on his face. The embers from my cigarette had died and finally so have these feelings.

The volume of chatter became louder as he entered. Now, I’m left with cricket noises and the chilly air. Maybe just one more huff.

“Mari-chan! Join the group photo!” My friend calls out to me just as I had lit another. I close the lighter and pocket it along with the free pack I had just received. Discarding the freshly lit cigarette in the ashtray, I can’t help but notice that I can no longer find his like I always do -and that’s fine.

“Mari-chan! Let’s go! You want to be a part of this engagement party and wedding, right?” She comes through the doorway with her puppy pout on display.

“I do.” She smiles at my prompt response, grabs my hand and I’m pulled in.


End file.
